ARMY of Outsiders
by The-Tiger-and-The-Wolf
Summary: Well there is a team from Vale (SCRW) and our close friend had crated a team from Vaccuo (FYNT) time to unleash a team from Atlas each with their own traits that make them an outcast to the higher ups of the society they live in
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A cold morning, nothing too unusual for the residents of Atlas, if anything it would be almost apocalyptic for them to witness a summer sun in their cold, icy prison.

The city was full of three things.

Underpaid workers

Snobby upper-class citizens who see the lower classes as cattle.

Army personnel.

The last one wasn't too bad as they would usually be those who came from the underpaid worker category.

In a small house on the edge of the Atlas army base was a small family. The only child of this family had seen better days.

She woke above the floor, her hammock wrapped tightly around her to keep her warm, her long fluffy stark white tail curled around her leg, soon unravelled itself.

"Nix, get up! You've got three hours before your uncle picks you up!" Nix's mother called.

The artic fox Faunus yawned and slid out of the hammock with practised ease, years of the same sleeping arrangements made every morning work like clockwork.

Get up, get out of bed, get dressed, have breakfast, check dad's lab, grab coat, gloves, weapons and mask, then finally leave the house.

Nix was never normal, not even by Faunus standards. She had quite the accident as a child, she had a fear of powdered Dust ever since.

Her everyday outfit doubled up as her combat outfit, like many other Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. A pair of black trousers tucked neatly into her knee-high boots, no fancy heels just good thick soles that worked as shock absorbers from falling and to decrease the chance of her slipping on the snow and ice. A plain dark blue dress shirt hid her arms, a navy-blue vest over top.

Nix was always a light eater ever since her accident, her mother never complained. There was a squeak, a sigh and a little white rat appeared on the table, its name was Snow, it was Nix's pet and best friend. Slipping the little rat into her pocket Nix disappeared down the stairs to where her father worked.

The cellar was dark and cold but Nix didn't feel it.

"There's my little girl! Sleep well?" The man smiled from his desk.

"Morning Dad, you could say that."

"Dreams of the void, floating islands and whales again?" The older artic fox chuckled to himself going back to whatever experiment he was doing.

"Yeah, Mom said it's time for you to get some breakfast, we have under three hours until your brother-in-law comes around." Nix replied scratching at the scars on her cheek.

"Oh joy." He growled sarcastically.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't try to employ me again." He sighed scratching his pointed ears.

Nix's father a man named Hunter Regalia, ironically enough, was best known as being a mad scientist. The kind that would do horrific experiments on themselves, which explains why he has both the ears of a fox and the bushy tail like his daughter.

Nix watched as her father stood from his chair and stretched out, who knows how long he had been down here for. He looked to be working on her weapons, upgrading them for when she would start at Atlas Academy.

"Here you go, these should suffice for your first year." He smiled handing Nix her weapons, a folding sword, a pistol and a crossbow. Nix flicked her weapons testing the weight and how quickly she could draw them if needed.

"Thanks Dad..." Nix smiled her hand twitched as she hesitated.

"Now go out there and kick some Grimm ass!" Hunter laughed collecting his pride and joy in his arms in a tight embrace.

Heading back upstairs Nix returned to her room, grabbed the bags that held her extra sets of clothes and rat feed for Snow, she threw on her large coat, tugged up her gloves and placed her mask over her face, Snow gave another squeak as he travelled from the vest pocket to the coat's.

Heading outside Nix strapped her bags to her back and used her semblance suddenly appearing at the top of the tree, leaning back she sighed and closed her eyes, the air was cold but relaxing to her.

She fell back into the void, the floating islands of stone panned out before her most were a quick hop skip and a blink for her, she looked up hearing the call of the whale that "swam" above her, there were never any stars here, but floating lanterns lit up the path before her. She always returned here when she fell asleep, she knew this dark dream world well, though it was a shame that she would always be alone when wandering the void.

The whale would always be there though, it was always the same one, she could tell by the odd tendrils that grew a side its maw. She didn't know its name but felt as if it had one here, whenever the whale would call out Nix would try and mimic it as a reply. It was a fun game.

However, the void this time was silent as if she wasn't meant to spend very long here.

Waking with a jump Nix gripped the branch she was sat on and looked down to see her parents talking to a very familiar man.

A white overcoat, a single white glove, his stark white trousers tucked into silver boots akin to Nix's own outfit.

Nix blinked down to them and stood at nearly shoulder height with him.

"Uncle James." Nix said her pitch black eyes staring into his blue.

"Are you sure about this Nix?" He asked, the Faunus nodded in response gripping her bags straps tightly.

"Well let's get going then, it's going to be a long year." He smiled gripping his niece's shoulder as they walked to the car.

Nix sat silently in the back running her fingers over the whale bag her mother made her, she loved the whale bag despite her only recently growing into it. She loved it mainly because it looked like the whale from her dreams.

The drive was quick, through the quieter streets of the city, the small car parked up just outside, Nix got out and moved to the front to speak to her Uncle.

"Now remember what myself and your mother has told you." He said Nix only nodded.

"Only use my first name, hide my prosthetics, hide my tail, and don't give away that you're my uncle." She repeated to him.

"Good, now go on, I'll check on you after the opening ceremony." Her uncle, General James Ironwood, then drove onwards as Nix walked across the snow, she knew that no one would believe that she was his Neice, after all she looked more like a Schnee if not for her tail.

As for her prosthetics, due to an accident when she was younger, Nix had to have both her arms and legs replaced, the mask was to cover her metallic lower jaw and mechanical right eye there were certain limitations she had but the pros outweigh the cons to her. Her limbs never got tired, she could tear through metal like butter thanks to her jaw and she can teleport thanks to her semblance.

Walking up to the school's front gates Nix gave her whale bag a little squeeze, made sure her tail was hidden and swallowed any fear.

It was going to be a long first year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The snow crunched under boots as students from all backgrounds moved as one through the gates of the academy, soft murmurs from small groups of friends, past by Nix, black eyes glared at the ground as the slush left prints of her boots behind. Snow kept quiet and hidden in her pocket, no one spared her a glance, no one tried to even acknowledge her.

Or at least that's what she wanted to believe, she knew very well that James Ironwood, the headmaster of the academy and General of the Atlas army was watching them all, trying to determine who would work well together in a team.

A cold wind blew past them, many unprepared students shivered as the cold gripped them, Nix's eyes glanced about seeing one student towering above them, he probably is the strongest out of everyone around her, and would be a challenge to beat if they were to ever cross blades.

Nix was surprised to see a lot of Faunus students, tails and ears flicked in the wind, they were probably here to earn the respect they deserve. Nix sighed a cloud appeared before her, the could wouldn't do anyone any good, never did apart from freezing Grimm in place to stop the kingdom from being attacked.

As they all corrugated into the large hall that would house them all for the night, Nix tightened her grip on her bags, her heart racing, claustrophobia gripped her and the constant raising of voices began to annoy her. Looking above her Nix saw a few low hanging beams that were easily in her range, this meant she had a safe place to sleep during the night, provided she didn't roll and fall off during the night.

Nix only looked up as James Ironwood took to the stage, he never made eye contact with her, then again, after seeing the colour of her eyes no one else dared to look Nix in the eye. He kept his speech brief telling them the basics, they will be paired up tomorrow and they will have to work together to find an artefact that would make them a team.

After he left he saw people roll out their sleeping bags for the night, friends staying close together hoping for the best. Nix looked around herself before teleporting onto a beam, setting her bags onto another beam next to her, Nix pulled out a box of crackers from her whale bag and fed a few to Snow to keep him quiet, Nix watched other students go around and introduce themselves hoping to make enough friends so they can be confident about the first pickings tomorrow morning.

Leaning back Nix let out another sigh, closing her eyes and returning to the void.

Below the sleeping stranger sat a Faunus, her traits hiding as she removed the deer pelt coat and boots she wore. Felt Amber was no stranger to stripping for bed in a mixed gender group, she came from a wandering tribe of Water Deer Faunus, the most common trait among them were retractable fangs. Dark forest green eyes scanned the area as she unrolled the pelt bed her mother made her, pieces of sharpened bones were tied to the corners so it could be secured into the ground or in a tree.

Laying back on the soft bear pelt Felt stared up at the beams, she tuned out of the constant whispering she closed her eyes and sighed as her body relaxed allowing sleep to drag her consciousness into the abyss.

Morning followed about several hours later, Felt had awoken due to her dreams of a foreboding figure, masked and had no flesh but metal in place, it was almost as foreboding as the beast her semblance turned her into, the constant hunger for flesh and the fear of flames clung to the edge of her mind.

Quickly getting dressed and packing her sleeping roll Felt gathered her things and began to sharpen her spear, she watched as the crowd of students slowly began to awaken. Hearing a rustle Felt glanced above her seeing a stranger had slept up on the beams. A long black coat, stark white hair and a mask. The stranger just disappeared and reappeared on the ground, a bag shaped like a whale hung and her side.

Felt shivered unsure of what to make of this person.

Once everyone had woken up many filed away to get some provided breakfast, some stayed behind as they had their own already packed for them to eat. Looking about herself Nix saw a student approach her.

"No friends here either?" Nix didn't reply.

"I'm Felt, saw you jump from the rafters earlier. Mind if I join you?" Nix nodded watching Felt carefully.

"Not much of a talker, are you? What's your name?" She asked.

"Nix." Was all she replied with.

"I won't pry anymore, you have your reasons for hiding who you are, so do I." Felt said sitting down and pulling out a pouch filled with berries.

"Why are you coming to talk with me? I thought my apparel would scare people off." Nix joked as she shoved some dried meat strips under her mask and into her mouth.

"Well it's obvious that neither of us really match with what Atlas is, you look like an assassin and I'm from a Faunus tribe that lives beyond the border." Felt told her as she munched on some blueberries.

"You're right there, you hoping to get someone in particular or are you just seeing who Fate throws at you?" Nix asked Felt chuckled.

"We don't believe in random chances and that everything happens for a reason almost as if free will is just an illusion." Felt sighed.

"So, I'm guessing you're going to see who you get stuck with."

"Yup."

"Good to know." Was all Nix said, they ate their breakfasts in silence as other hopeful first years began to return waiting for their next instructions.

Once all students had returned to the room there was the sound of boots and several men with boxes full of files appeared.

The instruction was given: Line up as to where your last name lands in the alphabet, you will then be given a file containing a picture of your partner. Nix fell into line for those with last name ranging from Q-W she listened carefully to those murmuring around her.

When she stepped up and whispered her name to the man, he dared not ask her to speak up as he went through the files finding hers.

Walking to a secluded corner Nix opened her file to reveal a face she had recently become acquainted to. Her partner for the next four years would be Felt Amber. There was a soft beep as Nix's scroll went off, checking it she saw a text from her uncle.

She was quick to reply to him.

 _How is your day going so far?_

 _ **Good, got my partner, Felt Amber, what can you tell me about her?**_

 _Just because I'm your uncle does_ _not mean I will tell you everything about every student in your year and above._

 _ **Come on just my partner and who we get stuck with for**_ _**a team, I need to know who and what I'm working with.**_

 _Fine..._

 _Felt Amber is a water deer Faunus, it's hard to tell because her feature is a pair of retractable fangs, cause the whole flicking forward wouldn't work on a humanoid body, she comes from a tribe outside of Atlas borders, her weapon is a hunting rifle and a spear. She didn't enclose her_ _semblance._

 _ **Thanks uncle, I'll keep in touch with you when I've made my team.**_

 _Alright, just watch yourself out there today, there's a blizzard scheduled_ _later today._

 _ **Yeah okay**_

Nix looked about herself to find her new partner but couldn't see through the ocean of people, so appearing above them on the beams she easily hopped across them over to the other side of the room to see if Felt was still over there.

As luck would have it, she was so Nix just jumped down beside her.

"Looks like we're partners." She said.

"Looks like it." Nix replied pulling her weapons from the whale bag strapped across her body.

"Cute bag."

"Thanks, my Mom made it me."

The two continued to chat while everyone else found their partner. Nix remembered the rules well, she never gave away her last name, her tail or her accident as a child, she always thought through everything she would say carefully.

Once everyone had found their partners the sound of someone clapping made the room fall silent as all eyes fell on the woman now occupying the stage.

"The headmaster is currently busy so it is my job to prepare you all for your team creation. Be warned that the temperatures will drop suddenly once you are in the trial zone, if you and your partner are unable to create a team then you will be shipped back home as soon as you are accounted for. Do not think that this will be easy, in the past many potential students have died out there due to ill prepared plans." The woman spoke not giving her name.

"Must be a scientist." Nix thought.

"That being said, there is a temple to the north of here, there you will find relics that will match two pairs into teams, good luck." She then walked to the back of the stage and disappeared. Nix and Felt did not fear the frozen wasteland, one has lived in it so long that she had become accustomed to it, the other had lost the sense of temperature change a long time ago.

The ride on the airship was silent, as the winds howled around them, Nix shook her head clear of thoughts.

The students were dropped off at different points, jumping from the edge Felt kept her arms against her sides as she fell towards the towering pine trees. Nix leaned forward and let gravity do all the work, only breaking the fall with a last-minute use of her semblance. The snow was barely disturbed by the two as they landed.

"Now then, which way is North?" Felt sighed knowing she should have packed a compass.

"We came from the east, heading straight West which means North is behind us." Nix said as she walked around in a circle.

"Good job, let's get a move on, I'd like to get first choice." Felt joked Nix nodded in agreement as the raced across the snow


End file.
